This invention relates to diesel fuel emulsions having utility as engine fuels. If ignited, these fuels are self-extinguishing even if the liquid temperature is above the flash point of the base diesel fuel.
In the storage of diesel fuel or the utilization of the fuel to drive a vehicle, a potential fire hazard is presented. While in storage for military use in war time, for example, the fuel may be subjected to an enemy incendiary projectile attack. When in actual combat, the fuel system of a military vehicle may be struck by a projectile and set afire. In addition, accidents such as rear-end collisions also result in the loss of lives and property through fire. The present invention minimizes the potential for fire in the above mentioned instances. In addition, the diesel fuels of the present invention are stable for an extended period of time. The emulsification of hydrocarbons is disclosed in the following patents:
a. U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,694, issued June 30, 1959 (L. E. Weeks). The patent discloses an emulsion comprising, (1) kerosene and JP4 fuels, (2) an emulsifier of 10-80% by weight of the fuel consisting of alkyl-4-sulfaphthalate and a base compound selected from ammonia, amines and alkylalamines having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and (3) 8-50% water.
b. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,581, issued Sept. 8, 1970 (D. W. Brownawell et al). The patent discloses an emulsion comprising, (1) diesel or jet fuel, (2) surfactants such as a fatty acid of 12 to 20 carbon atoms; alkyl phenols having an alkyl group of 8 or more carbon atoms; amino compounds selected from the group consisting of alkylene polyamines, alkanolamines and the salts of these amines with the fatty acids, and (3) 1 to 30% water.
c. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,698, issued Apr. 11, 1078 (E. C. Wenzel et al). The patent discloses an emulsion comprising, (1) a gasoline, diesel or fuel oil, (2) a surface active agent comprising a long-chain fatty acid salt, or, more preferably an ammonium or sodium long-chain fatty acid salt or mixture thereof; an unsaturated long-chain fatty acid, or a mixture of a free unsaturated organic acid and a free saturated long-chain fatty acid; and a non-ionic surfactant and (3) 0.1 to 10% water.
d. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,435, issued Jan. 11, 1977 (E. C. Wenzel et al). The patent discloses, (1) a hydrocarbon, (2) 0.10 to 10% water and (3) a surfact active agent consisting of, (a) a mixture of ammonia and sodium oleate, (b) an organic acid, and (c) an ethylene oxide condensation product.
However, none of the above identified patents disclosed the utilization of the present emulsifier in combination with a diesel fuel or the beneficial results occuring therefrom as will be described hereinafter.